


Lola

by Upthelarryass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fem!Louis, Feminine Louis, Lola - Freeform, Louis wears a skirt, Lyric story, M/M, Niall is only mentioned a little bit, Power Bottom Louis, and a hair bow, girly louis, its an old song, louis rides harry, virgin Harry I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upthelarryass/pseuds/Upthelarryass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets someone named Lola at a club, but "Lola" turns out to be a beautiful boy named Louis who takes him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lola

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so yeah this is a one shot based off of a song called Lola by The Kinks and yeah the lyrics are like in there and stuff hope you enjoy :) kudos and comments greatly appreciated

// I met her in a club down in old Soho //

Hands grabbed at Harry's wait and girls tried to pull him into a dance as he tried to make his way through the vibrating club into a safer corner where he could breathe for a minute. He finally got to a relatively empty space where bodies weren't suctioning to his side as he tried to walk past. He looked across the sea of bouncing bodies, trying to find the ever exuberant Niall who had dragged him to this bar somewhere in Soho. They lived in London and the blonde always liked finding new clubs for him and Harry to party at. The only problem was he usually disappeared soon after they got there, only to reappear the end of the night wasted off his ass and hanging off the neck of some girl, or to be found the next morning hungover as fuck. Poor Niall never learned. 

Upon not finding his friend, Harry decided to head to the bar and grab a drink. 

// Where you drink champagne  
It tastes just like Coca Cola, C-O-L-A cola //

Harry ordered a champagne mostly because he was feeling classy in his sheer maroon "blouse" and his usual tight black skinny jeans, paired with dark red sparkling boots. So champagne just seemed right.

As he sipped it and looked out onto the dance floor, he couldn't help but land his gaze on a beautiful girl standing across the room. Which yes, Harry was gay, but he can still say that people are attractive. She had her light brown hair cut in a pixie cut and a small bow-clip was holding her bangs back on her face. She was wearing a tight black low cut shirt, showing off her luscious tan skin and prominent collar bones, paired with a light pink skirt to match her bow. 

Harry was bored, so as he drank his cheap champagne which tasted a bit like coca cola but still with the alcohol kick to it, he decided to fashion critique. He had a problem with the shoes being a little too white and boyish for the rest of her outfit, and the fact that her shirt did a poor job at accentuating her upper curves (She certainly didn't need any help as far as lower curves went). As a matter of fact, the shirt did such a poor job that it almost looked like she had no chest at all. So yeah, maybe it was that paired with the boyish looking shoes and the short hair that had Harry confused and unable to look away when she? locked eyes with him. 

// She walked up to me and she asked me to dance //

Whoever this person was gave Harry a once over then weaved through the crowd, apparently deeming him an adequate guy. Without saying anything, they took the champagne flute from his hand, placed it onto the counter and tugged him on to the dance floor. 

'I don't swing this way' Harry said in his mind as she began grinding back on his crotch to the beat of the music. The smells of flowers and pure boy mixed together radiating from mystery persons body were definitely messing with Harry's head, not to mention the fact that from up close Harry could clearly see that this person had no breasts at all. They continued to move their ass in sinful circles as Harry continued to be utterly confused by this.. Boy? Girl? Harry had no clue anymore. 

// I asked her her name and in a dark brown voice She said Lola, L-O-L-A, Lola, L-L-Lola //

"What's your name love?" I asked, placing my lips against the shell of their ear so they could hear me over the pounding music. 

"Lola" they answered, but the girly name didn't match up with the boyish voice, and Harry almost needed to sit down because of how confused he was getting. 

"Nice to meet you, Lola." He murmured. "'M Harry."

"Lovely to meet you dear," they replied and while their voice was slightly higher, it wasn't enough so to belong to a woman. 

// Well, I'm not the world's most physical guy  
But when she squeezed me tight she nearly broke my spine  
Oh my Lola, L-L-Lola //

The mysterious character then wrapped their arms tightly around Harry's waist, grinding their front onto his. Harry didn't know what to think of that, but his dick apparently had an idea as it began to stiffen slightly. The grip around his stomach was tight, far too tight for a woman. 

// Well, I'm not dumb but I can't understand  
Why she walked like a woman but talked like a man  
Oh my Lola, L-L-Lola, L-L-Lola //

They both continued dancing, until Lola suggested they go get some drinks she led Harry to the bar, her hips swaying in the little pink skirt. Fuck. Definitely a woman. But when Harry sat next to her at the bar, he could see the ways that this was most definitely not a woman, all while listening to their slightly manlier voice. Fuck.

// Well, we drank champagne and danced all night  
Under electric candlelight //

After they had gotten their drinks (more champagne), Harry was led back onto the dance floor, and they danced for another hour at least, stopping occasionally to refill their glasses. 

// She picked me up and sat me on her knee  
And said, "Dear boy, won't you come home with me?" //

They finally both had hit the end of their energy, and flopped down onto the bar stools. Well at least Harry tried, but he was instead pulled onto the lap of Lola, a squeak exiting his mouth on the way. 

"I'm too heav-" he started, but they cut him off, blue eyes glinting. 

"Hey, let's get out of here." Harry didn't know what to say to that, so when she.. he? said they could go to their place and pulls him out of the door he didn't really have much choice but to follow. 

// Well, I'm not the world's most passionate guy  
But when I looked in her eyes well I almost fell for my Lola  
L-L-Lola, L-L-Lola  
Lola, L-L-Lola, L-L-Lola //

Lola hailed a taxi quickly and they stumbled into the back seats, giggling as Harry tripped over the sidewalk edge. The driver got the address and started driving, and a few seconds later Lola's warm, small hands were cupping Harry's cheeks. His eyes bugged out as Lola pulled him in for a kiss, but when the manly voice growled "relax baby" in his ear, it was Harry that kissed back this time. He deepened it further as Lola's hand put pressure on his half hard cock. He pulled back after a bit and just looked into Lola's eyes. It was as if tiny oceans had been trapped inside of them. They were the most beautiful blue Harry had ever seen and it felt like his heart had been electrocuted. He grabbed Lola's head in his hands and pulled them in for a good snog, tugging gently on their bottom lip with his teeth. The taxi came to a stop and both jumped out, Lola leading the way through the apartment building, tugging Harry along by the hand and giving him sweet kisses here and there. 

// I pushed her away, I walked to the door. I fell to the floor, I got down on my knees. Then I looked at her and she at me //

The second Lola had unlocked the apartment, Harry was being pushed against the opposite wall into a deep kiss. He honestly hadn't really done too much with a guy. He'd received and given blow jobs, so he dropped to his knees in front of Lola before he realized what was wrong. He looked to where there should be a belt and a zipper for him to unzip but instead there was the soft waistband of the light pink mini skirt. Fuck. 

Harry looked up at Lola and, sensing his confusing, they sunk down to his level and gave him a quick kiss. 

"I'm a man, in case you were wondering." Lola giggled. 

"But- what?"

// That's the way that I want it to stay. I always want it to be that way for my Lola, L-L-Lola.  
Girls will be boys and boys will be girls. It's a mixed up muddled up, shook up world. Except for Lola, L-L-Lola //

"I'm a man, sometimes a very manly man, but some days I just want to feel pretty, you know? I just get into moods where I want to feel pretty and not be judged, so I have to act like I'm a girl. Hence the name Lola. My real name is Louis." He smiled softly, gently tapping his finger on his crossed knee. "And I don't like that some people think that just because I'm a guy means I can't wear hair bows or skirts. I think I should wear what makes me feel happy and confident and if they don't like it then they can fuck off." Louis smirked, playing with the hem of his skirt. "I hope you don't mind, I'm sorry if it's confusing."

Harry was floored. "Thank fuck." He finally said, "I'm gay. So that would've been a wee bit awkward." He grinned, his dimple coming through. 

"Really, because I'm gay as well." Louis snickered. "I really hope this hasn't killed the mood." He giggled, looking at Harry. "Because if not, the bedrooms down that hall." Louis smiled, pointing behind him. 

It only took Harry about half a second to scramble up from the floor and dart towards said room.

// Well, I left home just a week before  
And I'd never ever kissed a woman before. But Lola smiled and took me by the hand. And said, "Dear boy, I'm gonna make you a man" //

When Louis had Harry pinned down to the bed with his small hands, now down to the skirt (and the hair bow of course), the nerves finally set in. Harry was naked except for his tight black boxer briefs and had a beautiful boy hovering over him, now peppering kisses down his tattooed chest. 

"Lou?" He whined, trying to just pause Louis but the crack in his voice was a dead give away. 

"What's wrong love?" He asked, a concerned look spreading his face. 

"I uh - I've never done any of this before." Harry stuttered, his cheeks blushing visibly in the bright light streaming in the window from the moon outside. 

"Aw don't worry love, I'll take care of you." He said, pressing a soft Kidd to the center of Harry's tattooed chest. "Unless you want me to stop. I can stop if you need me to." He said, looking up and cupping Harry's cheek with his hand. 

"N-no, I want this." He assured Louis, pulling him down for a kiss as if to prove his point. 

"Good. Because I do too." Louis smiled, licking into Harry's mouth before he pulled back and reached over to his dresser drawer and grabbed lube and a condom. He decided to open himself up, working himself up to eventually fucking himself back onto three slick fingers over Harry's chest while Harry whined because of how beautiful Louis looked doing that. 

"Lou," he whimpered, his previous fears gone and the overpowering need to be inside of the petite man taking over him. 

Louis lifted himself off of his fingers and set to work rolling the condom down Harry's stiff cock, before slicking it up with lube. "You ready for me baby?" He asked, hovering over Harry. 

"The question is," Harry smirked, "are you ready for m-" he cut himself off, groaning loudly as Louis slowly sunk down on him, eventually settling on his hips. 

"Fuck Harry, you're so big inside of me." He groaned, slowly swiveling his hips and getting another string of whines and groans to escape Harry's mouth. 

"Lou, fuck, you're so tight," he panted, hands grabbing tightly to the smaller boys hips. Louis slowly lifted himself off and sunk back down, the slow drag coaxing loud moans from both boys. "Fucking hell Lou, so pretty," Louis' skirt was bunched up around his waist, but it was short enough that Louis could easily drape it across his thighs and give Harry a perfectly good view of Louis dropping down on to him. "Christ," he groaned, his hips bucking up faster as Louis began to ride him at a greater speed. 

"Oh fuck Haz," he groaned as Harry hit him at the perfect angle. He kept himself aligned that way, fucking up harder into the smaller boy getting loud shrieks and moans to escape his mouth at every thrust, until Louis was just babbling and holding on for dear life. 

"Fuck, Lola, Louis," Harry was babbling too, lifting a hand to tug off Louis who then came in ribbons across Harry's chest, Harry coming into the condom a few seconds later. 

"Fuck that was good." Louis huffed out after regaining his breath, pulling off of Harry and curling into his side as the taller boy tossed the condom in the trash can. 

// Well, I'm not the world's most masculine man. But I know what I am and I'm glad I'm a man. And so is Lola, L-L-Lola, L-L-Lola //

Harry sighed happily, pulling Louis to his side and slipping off into dream land. The next morning he would wake up come covered and hungover, probably with thirty missed texts / calls from Niall, but for now he was content to be laying with this beautiful boy as they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
